


Unova Chronicles Character Profiles - Hilda Black

by CJCroen1393



Series: Unova Chronicles Sidestories [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Other, character profile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJCroen1393/pseuds/CJCroen1393
Summary: A bonus Character Profile.





	Unova Chronicles Character Profiles - Hilda Black

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here's Hilda's Character Profile, just in case anyone wanted to see her full Pokemon team!

**Name:** Hilda Black  
**Age:** 19  
**Gender:** Female  
**Race:** Unovan/Kantonese  
**Eye Color:** Brown  
**Hair Color:** Auburn  
**Birthplace:** Nuvema Town  
**Hometown:** Nuvema Town  
**Occupation:** Battle Subway Assistant  
**Relationships:** Touya Black (younger brother), Akiko Black (mother), Angus Black (father), Bianca Blanchard (acquaintence), Cheren Noir (acquaintence, admirer), Emmet Eisenbahn (mentor, celebrity crush), Ingo Eisenbahn (mentor, celebrity crush), Professor Juniper (former mentor, friend)  
**Marital status:** Single  
**Current Pokemon Team:** Emboar, Victini, Lilligant, Reuniclus, Haxorus, Braviary  
**Goal:** To become a Subway Boss

 **Name:** None  
**Species:** Emboar  
**Growth Stage:** Emboar  
**Level:** 75  
**Gender:** Female  
**Nature:** Hasty  
**Characteristic:** Highly persistent  
**Ability:** Blaze  
**Hidden Ability:** Reckless  
**Hold Item:** Leftover  
**Birthplace:** Unknown  
**Hometown:** Nuvema Town  
**Relationships:** Hilda Black (trainer), Victini (friend), Lilligant (friend), Reuniclus (friend), Haxorus (friend), Braviary (friend)  
**Marital status:** None  
**Current Moveset:** Focus Blast, Flare Blitz, Blast Burn, Earthquake  
**Goal:** To be the strongest

 **Name:** None  
**Species:** Victini  
**Growth Stage:** Victini  
**Level:** 70  
**Gender:** None, identifies as female  
**Nature:** Modest  
**Characteristic:** Impetuous and silly  
**Ability:** Victory Star  
**Hidden Ability:** None  
**Hold Item:** None  
**Birthplace:** Liberty Island  
**Hometown:** Liberty Island  
**Relationships:** Hilda Black (trainer), Emboar (friend), Lilligant (friend), Reuniclus (friend), Haxorus (friend), Braviary (friend)  
**Marital status:** Single  
**Current Moveset:** V-Create, Wild Charge, Flare Blitz, Zen Headbutt  
**Goal:** To enjoy herself

 **Name:** None  
**Species:** Lilligant  
**Growth Stage:** Lilligant  
**Level:** 70  
**Gender:** Female  
**Nature:** Bold  
**Characteristic:** Somewhat vain  
**Ability:** Own Tempo  
**Hidden Ability:** Leaf Guard  
**Hold Item:** Big Root  
**Birthplace:** Pinwheel Forest  
**Hometown:** Pinwheel Forest  
**Relationships:** Hilda Black (trainer), Emboar (friend), Victini (friend), Reuniclus (friend), Haxorus (friend), Braviary (friend)  
**Marital status:** Single  
**Current Moveset:** Protect, Leech Seed, Toxic, Ingrain  
**Goal:** To become more beautiful

 **Name:** None  
**Species:** Reuniclus  
**Growth Stage:** Reuniclus  
**Level:** 70  
**Gender:** Female  
**Nature:** Relaxed  
**Characteristic:** Loves to eat  
**Ability:** Magic Guard  
**Hidden Ability:** Regenerator  
**Hold Item:** Toxic Orb  
**Birthplace:** Route 9  
**Hometown:** Route 9  
**Relationships:** Hilda Black (trainer), Emboar (friend), Victini (friend), Lilligant (friend), Haxorus (friend), Braviary (friend)  
**Marital status:** Single  
**Current Moveset:** Trick, Psychic, Focus Blast, Recover  
**Goal:** To relax

 **Name:** None  
**Species:** Haxorus  
**Growth Stage:** Haxorus  
**Level:** 70  
**Gender:** Female  
**Nature:** Naughty  
**Characteristic:** Thoroughly cunning  
**Ability:** Mold Breaker  
**Hidden Ability:** Unnerve  
**Hold Item:** Persim Berry  
**Birthplace:** Mistralton Cave  
**Hometown:** Mistralton Cave  
**Relationships:** Hilda Black (trainer), Emboar (friend), Victini (friend), Lilligant (friend), Reuniclus (friend), Braviary (lover)  
**Marital status:** Paired with Braviary  
**Current Moveset:** Outrage, Rock Slide, Counter, Dragon Dance  
**Goal:** To help Hilda reach the top

 **Name:** None  
**Species:** Braviary  
**Growth Stage:** Braviary  
**Level:** 70  
**Gender:** Male  
**Nature:** Adamant  
**Characteristic:** Hates to lose  
**Ability:** Keen Eye  
**Hidden Ability:** Defiant  
**Hold Item:** Flying Gem  
**Birthplace:** Victory Road  
**Hometown:** Victory Road  
**Relationships:** Hilda Black (trainer), Emboar (friend), Victini (friend), Lilligant (friend), Reuniclus (friend), Haxorus (lover)  
**Marital status:** Paired with Haxorus  
**Current Moveset:** Brave Bird, Return, U-Turn, Rock Slide  
**Goal:** To fly higher than any other bird

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I based most of Hilda's team off of the actual team she has in the Battle Subway, aside from her starter (based on what I think my real sister's starter was when she played--she loves piggies ^_^) and Victini. I wanted to choose two defensive Pokemon (Lilligant and Reuniclus) and two offensive Pokemon (Haxorus and Braviary) and decided to give Hilda a team mainly consisting of version exclusives from White version, hence why she has Reuniclus, Lilligant and Braviary. Hope you all enjoyed! More Unova Chronicles will come in the near future, but I have other ideas in the works, including an Evillious Chronicles fic inspired by the recently released "Master of the Heavenly Yard"!


End file.
